


Just One More Bite

by orphan_account



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, andrew garfield - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Breast Fucking, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Fat Shaming, Fat fetish, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Hand Feeding, Hiccups, Humiliation, Ignored Safeword, Light BDSM, M/M, Male lactation kink, Masturbation, Mpreg Kink, Overeating, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Stuffing, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain, binge eating, emotional overeating, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston meets Andrew Garfield at a London pub and joins him for lunch.  The younger man encourages Tom to lower his inhibitions and introduces him to the wonders of losing control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By request. I'm not very familiar with Andrew Garfield, but I'll do my best. I'll update tags as I go. Hope you enjoy.

Tom entered the pub, book in hand, intending to enjoy a light lunch before running some errands when he spotted him: Andrew Garfield. The young actor had been fantastic as Peter Parker in the Spider-Man reboot, and Tom had heard rumors that he may be joining the Avengers franchise. He had to introduce himself.

"Hello, sorry. I'm Tom Hiddleston," he smiled warmly, extending his hand.

"Andrew. Andrew Garfield," the young man returned the smile, brown eyes sparkling brightly.

"I just wanted to say I am a _huge_ fan of yours. You saved the Spider-Man series. So much better than that Tobey Maguire twat,"

Andrew laughed, raking his hand through his thick, dark locks. "Here alone?"

Tom nodded. "Yea. Have a bit of time to myself. Finally. I've been working like a dog,"

"Have a seat," he said, sliding the chair out with his foot.

"Thanks. A bit awkward eating alone. That's why I brought this," he indicated his Shakespeare book.

"Fuck, that's huge,"

"Ah, that's what they all say," he chuckled, picking up his menu.

Andrew felt himself flush at the innuendo from this man he hardly knew. _Fuck, he's beautiful_ , he thought distractedly.

"What'll it be?" the waitress asked, startling him from his thoughts.

"Umm, fish and chips,"

"I'll have the burger, medium rare," Tom replied.

"Size?"

"Ahhh, pound," he looked at Andrew slightly guiltily. "It's been a while since I had a decent meal," he said sheepishly, sliding his hand down over his flat stomach.

Andrew felt his cock twitch. He had a bit of a fetish when it came to belly stuffing, feeding, and weight gain. This could be an interesting afternoon. "No worries, mate, I get it,"

They made small talk until their food came. Tom's eyes went wide when he saw the size of the burger. "I'll never be able to eat all this," he said. "You want half?"

Andrew shook his head. "No, you go ahead, I'm alright, thanks," They continued talking about movies, superheroes, and their careers, Andrew always keeping an eye on Tom's progress and his battle with the burger.

Tom looked down at his plate and shrugged. "Well, it is just one more bite," and to the young man's delight, the last bite made it into his new friend's mouth. "Ooof," Tom moaned softly, his hand resting on his belly, rubbing at the soft swell of the meal sitting heavily inside him. He stifled a burp, his face reddening. "Sorry. Ate a bit too much. Must've been hungrier than I thought,"

"No need to apologize. There's nothing wrong with indulging," Andrew replied kindly. "And speaking of indulging..." he smirked mischievously, "this place has the best puddings,"

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly," Tom protested, still rubbing his full stomach.

"Suit yourself," Andrew shrugged. "But no sharing mine," he winked. "You sure?" he asked again, offering the dessert menu to Tom.

"Well, maybe something small. I do have a terrible sweet tooth,"

Andrew filed that bit of information away for future reference as he ordered Eton mess, smiling gleefully behind his napkin as Tom ordered a slice of chocolate cake.

"Mmm, delicious," Andrew declared, finishing the last bite of his dessert. He noticed Tom's hand resting at his waistband as he shamelessly scraped every last bit of rich cake from the plate, the sigh of relief from his lunch companion making his pulse quicken. _Did he just unfasten his trousers?_

He observed the swell just below Tom's ribcage, noting that it was protruding more than it had been after he finished the burger. Eager to confirm his suspicions, he asked for the check and stood up.

Tom heaved himself up stifling another burp and so much blood rushed to the young man's cock that he thought he'd faint. Tom had, indeed, unfastened his trousers and his small belly bloated out, threatening to pop the severely straining buttons of his snug dress shirt.

"That's, ah...that's quite a food baby you're growing there," he grinned, splaying his hand over Tom's engorged stomach, surprised at how warm and hard it was.

Tom smiled sleepily. "It was good to meet you, Andrew," he said, pulling him into a hug.

The young man bit his lip, fighting his arousal as he felt the warm heaviness of Tom's belly pressed up against him. They exchanged numbers, made plans for dinner the next night at Andrew's, and parted ways, leaving Andrew to wank himself off no less than three times that night, imagining spurting his cum all over Tom's fat stomach.

After the meal, Tom ran his errands, picking up several packages of hobnobs and crisps at the grocer's despite the heavy fullness of his belly. When he got home, he tore into the packages of junk food and snacked absently while he watched TV, lifting his shirt up to rub his belly, enjoying the way it brushed his thighs as it distended.

As he was getting ready for bed, he realized he was very full. And very horny. "Christ," he moaned hoarsely.

He walked heavily to the bathroom and examined his profile in the full-length mirror, poking at his little pot belly. He removed his shirt and splayed both hands over the round protrusion sitting just above his hips and slowly began rubbing up and down, setting every nerve in his body on fire.

He went back to the bed, kicked off his boxers, and grabbed the small bottle of lotion from his bedstand drawer. He squirted a small amount into his palm and smoothed it over the length of his semi-rigid shaft and began stroking himself languidly.

He was thinking of nothing in particular at first, then his other hand strayed to his sensitive stomach. He cradled it reverently, surprised by how bloated it actually was. Then his mind wandered.

He imagined being encouraged to eat, to indulge. To _over_ indulge. He imagined himself growing fat, belly resting heavily on thick thighs, love handles spilling out over the tops of his trousers, rolls of fat rippling down his back, his cheekbones being obliterated by a thick layer of fat, a double chin, soft, full tits...

He felt his hot cum spurt all over his stomach, shaking his head to clear it from all of the crazy things he'd just thought. But he'd seen the way Andrew was watching him as he ate. He had to admit, the thought of losing all sense of propriety, of gorging himself, was appealing; very appealing, indeed. He fell asleep with visions of Andrew feeding him chocolate cake racing through his mind.


	2. Just One More Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has dinner at Andrew's, who's prepared a rich, fatty multi course meal before making Tom an intriguing offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback thus far. It's making me less nervous about this. :)

Tom rang the bell at Andrew's promptly at 7:30 the following evening, a bottle of his favorite wine in hand. Andrew buzzed him up and when he entered the flat, Tom's senses were assaulted by the most wonderful things he'd ever smelled.

"What is that heavenly aroma?" he asked, stomach growling.

"Prime rib. Mashed potatoes. Gravy. Peas. Bread. Carrots. Chocolate cheesecake," the younger man replied, finishing slicing the last of the roast. "Have a seat," he motioned to the table.

"I brought wine," Tom informed him, setting it on the counter.

"Good, we'll have that, too," he said, searching for the corkscrew. He opened the wine and piled Tom's plate obscenely full with the rich meat, thick gravy, heavily buttered bread, and vegetables bathed in butter.

Tom eyed the plate warily, sure he couldn't possibly finish it all, but Andrew's pleasant chatter made him feel so warm and relaxed that, before he knew it, he'd finished his third plate. He reclined in his seat and softly burped into his fist. "Excuse me," he apologized, crimson flushing his skin.

"Tom, you don't have to be so polite. I take it as a compliment. Though, honestly, how you stay so thin is beyond me. Do you have a hollow leg or something?"

Tom laughed charmingly. "No, I don't, and I'm afraid my diet the last two days may catch up with me,"

"What do you mean? You didn't eat that much yesterday,"

"After I got home, I went on a bit of a junk food binge. I don't know what it is, it just felt good to be full. _Really_ full. It was almost..." he hesitated, embarrassed.

"Almost what," Andrew prodded.

"Erotic," Tom practically whispered.

The young man, not even halfway done with his first plate, put his fork down and gazed intently at Tom. "Have you ever heard of stuffing?" he asked bluntly.

"What, like...like the American side dish?" Tom asked, confused.

"No. The kink,"

Tom blushed. He had. "I may have watched a YouTube video or two," he confessed.

Andrew's mouth pressed into a tight line, palms sweating, as he asked, "Tom, are you a homosexual?"

"I-I...um," he stammered.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt, but I need to know," Andrew said simply, offering no further explanation.

"Yes. But please, I haven't come out publicly,"

"You're secret's safe with me," Andrew assured him. "Now I've a confession of my own. I've been looking for a feedee to act out my kinks with. I'd love to stuff you full of every indulgent treat you could possibly want, watch as you grow lush and fat. I'd take good care of you,"

Tom took a minute to process what he'd just heard. "Would...would we have a physical relationship?"

"If it evolved into that. Is it something you'd be interested in? You wouldn't have to worry about a thing. You'd be my sub, and I'd be your daddy," he growled, placing a hand over Tom's.

"I...uh...yea," Tom breathed. "I'm so tired of having to take care of everything,"

"Then leave it to me, we 'll start with dessert," Andrew grinned wickedly, removing his belt. "Hands behind your back,"

Tom complied and the young actor secured his new feedee's hands to the chair back with the belt. "How are your wrists? Comfy?"

Tom nodded and burped. "I'm really full, though,"

"Alright. Safe word is Loki. If you feel like it's getting to be too much, just use your safe word and I'll stop," explained Andrew. "Understand?"

Tom nodded his understanding and opened his mouth to receive the first bit of cake obediently, Andrew smearing it all over his mouth. Tom moaned as the rich, creamy treat slid down his throat and into his painfully engorged belly. "So good," he moaned.

Andrew leaned down and hissed in his ear, "You're such a greedy pig, do you know that?" He kneeled in front of Tom and undid the four buttons in the center of his dress shirt, removed his feedee's belt, and unfastened his pants.

Tom sighed in relief as his gut stuck out of his shirt, perfectly round, but also bright pink, hot, and swollen. "Please," he panted.

"Please what, you bloated pig?"

"Please...please rub my belly. Make it better,"

"Call me your daddy, you glutton,"

"Wh-what?"

Andrew dropped down in front of Tom again and grabbed a handful of hair, snapping his head back. "I said...call me your daddy, otherwise I won't rub your fat stomach at all,"

"Why?" Tom asked, his fullness only adding to his confusion and inability to think clearly.

Without warning, the young actor put one hand in the small of Tom's back and splayed the other over his tightly packed gut and pressed down as hard as he could. "Keep it down, you fat pig,"

"Y-yes, daddy,"

"Good boy," Andrew cooed, rewarding Tom with a gentle belly rub as he continued feeding him the rest of the cake.

When the entirety of the rich dessert was sitting heavily in Tom's belly, Andrew unfastened his wrists. After shaking them to get blood circulating again, Tom made to put his hands on his belly to give it a good rub. "Ooof,"

"Don't you dare touch yourself!" Andrew warned. "I will tell you when it's permissible to lay your hands on your belly, you hefty cow. If you choose not to listen, I'll simply bloat you to the point of immobility until your fat stomach is too swollen for you to reach. Then when you beg me to rub it to afford you any kind of relief, I'll simply dig my fist hard into your bloated gut. Would you like that?"

"N-no, daddy," Tom stammered, then burped long and loud, flinching in pain as a gas bubble lodged itself in his lower abdomen. "Please, daddy," he said in a small voice. "Rub my belly,

Andrew complied and when Tom was no longer squirming in pain, ordered, "Waddle for daddy, you great gluttonous pig," Tom looked at him dully as he taunted, "I wanna see you walk, fatso. See you waddle to your car until you're dripping with sweat and gasping for air, grunting under the heft of your bloated gut, struggling to make it into and out of the driver's seat. And then I want you back here tomorrow morning, 8 a.m. sharp, with your bags packed, for breakfast. I'm going to make you a feast that will start fattening you up in no time. You want that, don't you, my big, fat piggy?"

"Yes, daddy," Tom said obediently, heaving himself to a standing position and waddling to the car as Andrew watched appreciatively. 

Tom struggled to fit his swollen belly under the steering wheel, just barely managing, and drove himself home, furiously rubbing at his distended middle the entire way. As he huffed and puffed his way up the stairs, he couldn't help but think that this had been the strangest, and most erotic, night of his life. He collapsed heavily to the bed with a mighty belch and fell asleep cradling his aching, bloated belly wondering vaguely what the hell he'd gotten hinself in to.


	3. Just One More Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's been living with Andrew for a month and the new living arrangement is already wreaking havoc on his waistline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping ahead a bit to keep things moving.

Tom had been living with his new roommate for exactly a month today, and their unique dynamic was already taking its toll on him physically.

Emerging from the shower, he studied his naked body in the full length mirror, running his hands over the small love handles that sat at his hips, gently pinching the rolls of fat with a soft whimper.

He splayed a hand over his stomach, kneading the soft layer of fat with his fingertips, marveling at how soft and yielding it was, then let his hands slide to his thighs.

He ran his hands up and down their expanse, noticing with minor irritation that he was chafing now that they brushed together when he walked. He'd have to ask Andrew to help him apply some cream before that got too painful. 

He stroked his cock absently as it stirred from where it rested between his thighs and smiled as it tapped the underside of his gut. He rubbed his belly soothingly, feeling sharp pangs of hunger shoot through him. He could smell Andrew cooking breakfast, and his mouth watered in anticipation, stomach growling.

His hand moved to his face, noting how his cheekbones had disappeared under his fuller face, his jaw softening and meeting the beginning of a double chin. Even his pecs weren't immune from the effects of his new diet, soft mounds of fat resting under his nipples.

He grabbed a hand mirror and studied his backside, eyes dancing in wonder over the ripples of fat running the length of his back, especially at his waist and hips. 

Then he lowered the mirror and his gaze rested on the two soft globes making up his ass. _More cushion for the pushin'_ , he thought, stepping on the scale. 

He stared in disbelief at the number that objectively and coldly informed him he'd put on thirty pounds since meeting Andrew.

Still in shock, he slipped on his sweats, now uncomfortably tight over his new girth, and waddled down the hall to be fed his breakfast.


	4. Just One More Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew decides to test the limits of Tom's stomach...and his clothes.

Tom plopped heavily into the chair as it groaned in protest at the weight.

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Sweats?"

"It's all I can fit into, daddy,"

"Mmm," Andrew purred. "Yes, you have grown into quite the fat bitch, haven't you?" he said off-handedly. 

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm such a greedy thing, daddy,"

"Go change. I've gotten you some button down shirts that even your chubby belly should fit in to. They're hanging in your closet. My god, you've let yourself go," he remarked as Tom's sweatshirt rode up over his soft tummy as he struggled to a standing position. "Go," he slapped Tom's ass, delighting in how it wobbled as his feedee waddled off upstairs.

Tom came back down a short time later, his new shirt too tight, buttons straining across his gut. "Eat," Andrew demanded, putting an enormous stack of pancakes on the table.

Tom dug in greedily, famished. Andrew continued to cook vast quantities of food: French toast, bacon, ham, sausage, eggs, toast, and hash browns. Tom ate dutifully until he was beyond satiation, stuffed painfully full. He put his fork down and burped loudly, but it did nothing to ease his discomfort.

"Who told you to stop?" Andrew growled.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy, I'm *hic* full. Rub my belly?" Tom asked hopefully, squirming uncomfortably as his heavy belly pushed his thighs apart to rest hot and full on the seat of the chair.

Andrew laughed darkly. "My god, look at you. So wanton, sitting like a whore. Such a fat slut, aren't you? Tell me. Tell me you're a fat slut and I'll rub your bloated stomach,"

Tom burped loudly before panting, "I'm a fat slut. Please," he begged. "I'm so full,"

"You're full?" Andrew purred as Tom nodded. "I'll tell you when you're full," he replied, picking up a muffin and shoving it towards Tom's mouth.

He tried to struggle but Andrew caught him by the hair and crumbled the pastry, forcing it into his mouth, tilting his head back, and rubbing his throat forcing him to swallow. Blindly, panicked, Tom recalled his safe word, feeling as though his belly would burst. "Loki," he gasped, "Loki,"

"What?"

"Please, daddy, Loki,"

"No," he replied cooly. "You don't get to use your safe word until you've remembered your place,"

"Oh," Tom gasped, wounded. "Can I at least have some water, please?"

"Please what?"

"D-daddy," he panted, his mouth dry.

Andrew obliged and held a bottle to Tom's lips. Then he leaned down to whisper into his ear, "The next time you forget your place, I'll shove my cock in your mouth and you can have my piss to quench your thirst. Understood?"

"Yes, daddy,"

"Such an obedient slut," he purred, continuing to feed Tom, feeling his groin tighten as he saw the buttons on the man's shirt pop, allowing his enormous gut to spill out. "Mmmm," he hummed. "Now you get a reward, you great, fat bitch,"

He stood up and pulled Tom upright, removing the shirt and helping him step out of his sweatpants and underwear, Tom panting with the exertion and the heft of his bloated belly. Once he was totally nude, Andrew bent him over the table, ignoring the groaning from his protesting, swollen gut. Tom belched from the pressure on his tummy as Andrew grabbed huge fistfuls of his belly, squeezing it roughly, leaving ugly purple bruises over the creamy flesh. "Please, daddy," he groaned in pain.

"Look at you," he purred, pulling the man upright by his hair again, jiggling Tom's stomach. "Look how much you've let yourself go, you fat little bitch. It's a shame you're such a fucking glutton, otherwise I'd fuck your fat belly. But because you've packed yourself so full, you greedy little slut, I'll have to settle for burying my cock inside that plush, fat ass of yours," he breathed, sending goosebumps all over Tom's overly sensitive body. He shoved three fingers in Tom's mouth. "Suck," he ordered.

Tom obeyed dutifully, and Andrew pushed his forehead to the table, unceremoniously shoving his moistened digits into his tight ass. "Ahhhh!" Tom cried out.

Andrew clamped his hand on his mouth. "Shut your fat mouth, you slut. I know you like this. Next time, when you're not so bloated, you gluttonous whore, I'll let you taste my thick cock. I'll leave just enough room in your greedy stomach, then I'll top you off with my cum. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Tom nodded and Andrew pulled him upright again, pounding into him furiously, kneading his fat tits, causing Tom to arch his back and lean against his chest, gorged gut forgotten for the time being, very horny and moaning wantonly. Tom's new position afforded Andrew further access to every bloated inch of him and the young man took full advantage, fisting great handfuls of belly flab, kneading his full hips, and thick thighs. He bent Tom back over the table again and prodded the rolls of fat on his back. He spilled his hot cum into Tom and stood back, watching it leak down his meaty thighs. "Daddy," he panted.

"Look at me," he demanded. Tom turned around, purple cock weeping precum on the underside of his engorged belly. "Cum. Touch yourself, if you can find your prick under that great gut of yours,"

Tom lifted his swollen, fat belly, wrapped his hand around his throbbing dick, and gave himself a few quick pulls, spurting cum all over his engorged stomach. He burped loudly, panting and sweating waiting for his next command. "What would you like me to do next, daddy?"

Andrew's tone softened. "Go take a nap, my fat little slut," he said, kissing Tom deeply. "You must be exhausted. I'll be in soon to give you a belly rub,"

Tom slowly waddled to the stairs, Andrew watching in admiration as every bit of him jiggled with each heavy step.


	5. Just One More Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's starting to feel insecure, questioning Andrew's real feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst. I had to do it. Tom's sensitive.

Tom lay on his side, cradling his throbbing belly, mind swimming. He was aware of light footsteps crossing towards him, then felt the bed shift as Andrew lay down on the bed. "How's your belly, my obese cumdump?" Tom winced at the words. His self-esteem was rapidly declining as his waistline increased. He rolled to face Andrew, grunting under the weight of his stomach.

"Is that all I am to you?" he asked, eyes lowered so his feeder wouldn't see the tears shining in them. "An object to be fed, fattened, and fucked? Your bloated plaything? Do you care about me at all aside from my value as your prized pig?"

Andrew rested a large hand on Tom's fat, rounded middle and began stroking soothingly. "Of course I do," he murmured.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes,"

"Then why did you disregard it when I used my safe word?" he looked up, betrayal and hurt in his eyes, as Andrew cupped his face, relishing the soft roundness of the full cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. Sometimes I get carried away,"

"OK," Tom nodded once, then rolled over again away from Andrew.

The young man sighed deeply, regretting how harshly he'd treated his sensitive partner. Surely there was a way he could get his needs met while ensuring his emotionally fragile feedee felt safe. He placed a large hand over Tom's warm, fat stomach, massaging his fingertips into the soft flesh soothingly. "You're glowing," he grinned.

"What?" Tom asked quizzically, turning to face him again.

"It felt so good to breed your little bitch hole. I think I fucked you well enough to impregnate my little chubslut with an entire litter. Then they'll help daddy to fatten and feed their other daddy even more. Until he's in a perpetual state of being bloated," he cooed, rubbing Tom's belly. "I'm going to fatten you up even more, my fat little bitch. You're merely chubby now. I want you fat, round and swollen, and see you grow heavy with our sons, the ones I put in your fat belly. I want to see your tits get full and heavy, swaying on either side of your full tummy, with nourishment for our sons when they arrive,"

Tom, recognizing the beginnings of role play, heaved himself from the bed and made a show of stretching, putting his hands in the small of his back, and sticking his fat, engorged stomach out even further. "Feed me," he breathed. "I need to keep up my strength. This pregnancy won't be easy if I'm weak,"

Andrew scrambled off the bed and into the kitchen, recalling Tom's fondness for sweets. He returned, arms laden with every sort of rich, fattening treat Tom could want, being as fully stuffed as he already was. 

He helped Tom to a reclining position and straddled his thighs. He rubbed his belly, sticking a finger into Tom's deep, seemingly never-ending belly button and began feeding him. Tom took in everything willingly, only stopping to burp or when the hiccups took him again. He never complained and closed his eyes only when all the food was gone, burping softly.

"Sleep, my greedy little chubslut. You'll need your strength for tomorrow. Company's coming,"


	6. Just One More Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew invites some friends over to help him ensure there's more of Tom to love.

"Can you get that?" Andrew called from the kitchen where he was teasing Tom with all sorts of delectable smells. 

Tom had been rubbing his fat, growling tummy and sighed, heaving his 200-plus pound frame from the sagging couch and waddled to the door.

The sight that greeted him stirred both his dread as well as his curiosity: Daniel Radcliffe and David Beckham stood in the hallway, both tremendously heavy. "Ah, can I help you?"

"We're here to see Andrew," Daniel answered.

 _Holy Christ, when did Harry Potter get fatter than Cousin Dudley?_ Tom thought.

"Right, come in," he replied, watching in morbid fascination as both men slowly waddled past him.

"I'm in here, my little chubbies," Andrew called from the kitchen. "Thomas, you settle in at the dining room table; I've got a bit of a treat for you,"

Tom followed the rotund men with his eyes, watching as they slowly huffed and puffed their way to the kitchen, feet splayed wide as they walked to accommodate as their swollen bellies led the way. "What the fuck..." he whispered, settling in to the chair, unable to contain his curiosity.

A short time later, Andrew emerged with a platter laden with baby back ribs and placed it before Tom. "Alright, my slutty chubby," he said, rubbing Tom's fat belly, causing the heavy man to arch his back into the touch, purring. "We're going to do things a bit differently today. You're looking a bit peckish so I'm going to stuff you full. Daniel and David are going to help," he placed his other large, warm hand on Tom's stomach and looked deep into his eyes. "You need to keep your strength up, otherwise you won't be able to birth these little ones," be began rubbing Tom's bloated gut with his other hand at this, then bent down to kiss the soft fat tenderly before retreating to the kitchen.

The men took turns feeding Tom for hours, watching his belly swell and swell until he was gasping for air. "Please, daddy," he panted, looking at Andrew, burping weakly. "No more,"

"Surely you have room for more _somewhere_ , you fat, greedy glutton," Andrew said wickedly.

"*hic* No, daddy, I don't," Tom burped again, as if to prove his point.

"I think you do," he purred, pulling Tom to a standing position.

Tom's belly sloshed painfully as it churned and gurgled frantically, but Tom made no move to rub it. He knew that was Andrew's job. "*hic* Please, just let me rest *hic*. M'so *hic* full,"

"Let's get him to the bedroom, my chubbies, and tend to that bloated belly of his. I'm afraid he's a bit of a greedy chubslut,"

The three men helped Tom to the bed and he rolled on his side, cradling his distended gut. "On all fours," Andrew barked.

"What?" Tom whimpered.

"We're not done here," Andrew replied cooly as Tom complied.

He watched as Daniel kneeled before him against the headboard and David positioned himself underneath him, cock standing at attention as his swollen middle hung full, heavy, and hot. 

He felt Andrew settle in behind him, fold himself across his back, and whisper hotly, "I'm going to fuck you even fatter while you suck Daniel's cock like a lolly, you fat, greedy, slut; but don't worry, you won't be want for pleasure, David's going to fuck that fat bloated belly of yours,"

Tom felt himself harden, his dick tapping the underside of his swollen stomach. He opened his mouth obediently and accepted Daniel's hardened cock, his soft gut brushing against Tom's face with each thrust. David thrust up forcefully causing Tom to shudder at the sensation of the man's dick driving into his belly button, sending waves of pain through his overstuffed stomach. He'd been vaguely aware of Andrew fingering his hole and forced himself to relax. Still, he gasped when he entered, feeling himself stretch.

Daniel shuddered at Tom's gasp around him and spilled hot cum into Tom's waiting mouth, which he swallowed greedily. Daniel continued fucking his face while Tom felt his own orgasm, hot and sticky, between he and David's bodies, causing the skin to make wet, slapping sounds.

Andrew moaned behind him and thrust harder at the scent of Tom's release, and released forcefully with a strained grunt.

The three men continued assaulting Tom, full and overstimulated, until his limbs began to shake, threatening to collapse on to David.

"Enough," Andrew commanded, and the other two men withdrew immediately. He released into Tom for the fourth time that day, and gently rolled him into his back to rest against the pillows. He smiled affectionately. "Look at you, my big, fat cockslut. My greedy little bitch boy. You've got cum all over your belly," he purred, straddling Tom's thighs and rubbing it into the soft flesh of his fat stomach. "You missed a bit," he motioned to the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you, daddy," Tom said sleepily, wiping the cum from the corner of his lips and sucking it off his finger with a loud burp. "Oooof. Now I'm really full," he hiccuped, resting his hands on his belly.

Andrew kissed his sweat-soaked forehead and whispered, "I told you I'd fuck you fatter. Your belly's so swollen from all that cum in you, you fat, greedy slut,"

Tom managed a sheepish grin before falling asleep.

"Come, my chubbies," Andrew commanded to the other two men. They followed him into the hall obediently. "It's your turn,"

Andrew, seething with jealousy at having watched the other men feed and fuck his Thomas, stuffed them both painfully full before fucking them raw and sending them on their way.


	7. Just One More Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom & Andrew mark their six month anniversary of living together and shit gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping ahead again to keep things interesting. This chapter is angsty. Sorry.

Tom awoke and put his hands in the small of his back, arching it in a deep stretch. This was always the hardest part of the day; waking up ignorant until the aches and pains reminded him of how heavy he was. How heavy he'd let himself get. He was trapped in the body of a very fat man, a body he was neither comfortable in nor used to.

With a weary sigh, he heaved himself to a standing position. His back ached and bowed under the tremendous weight of his fat stomach; his knees and hips throbbed under his girth; his ankles were swollen and his feet felt as if they were being poked by thousands of hot needles. He looked to Andrew's pillow and saw a note:

_Happy six month anniversary, my plump chubslut. I'll be home this evening so we can celebrate. - XOXO A_

Tom closed his eyes against the sting of tears. Even though he'd agreed to this arrangement, the months of Andrew's harsh words, once so arousing, now felt like verbal abuse and begun to take their emotional toll. Feelings of self-doubt, insecurity, and even occasional self-loathing had begun creeping in. 

Worse was that, try though he might, he couldn't get the image of Daniel and David's heavy bodies out of his mind, nor their screams of lust as they'd been fed and fucked by his boyfriend. Andrew hadn't seen him from the hallway after he'd awoken to get a drink of water, curiosity aroused by the soft moans coming from the kitchen. And now his heart ached, as well.

He sighed again and plodded heavily to the bathroom, a feeling of trepidation washing over him. He stepped on the scale tentatively and hefted his fat belly up so he could read the number: 403. He dropped his soft stomach, letting it fall heavily to his thighs with a soft slap. 403. He'd packed 230 pounds on to his once fit physique and had nothing to show for it. His stomach growled mockingly. Well, nothing but an insatiable appetite. He rubbed it and cradled it lovingly. "I know. Let's get you fed," he whispered gently.

He waddled to the living room and ordered takeaway from several of his favorite restaurants. Once the food was delivered he sat himself on the sofa, surrounded by the only thing that brought him comfort anymore, and began to eat.

Andrew arrived home well after dark to find Tom on the couch rubbing his bloated belly and moaning in agony.

"Who told you it was OK to eat, my greedy little slut? It serves you right that you've got a bellyache, you great, fat thing. Look at you, my god! You're like a beached whale! You've really outdone yourself this time, Tom. Now you'll grow so fat you'll..."

"I'll what?" Tom managed to gasp out through the haze of pain. "Be of no use to anyone? Too fat to move? I'm barely mobile as it is, Andrew. And I get it, I'm a disgusting, fat thing, of no use to anyone other than as an obese cumdump," he threw Andrew's words back at him. That was the one that had hurt him the most, kept him awake as it rang in his head mockingly. "You've made it abundantly clear that I'm undesirable to anyone. Even you," he added glumly.

"Tom, I-"

"No! Enough! I know, Andrew. I know you fucked Daniel and David that night. I saw you," he whispered, dangerously close to tears. "You've no regard for how this," he slapped his swollen gut, hard, "makes me feel. I'm so insecure. Everything aches, I can't sleep, all I do is sit around and wait for you to feed me. No more! I was hungry, so I ate. I was lonely and miserable, so I ate more. And then I hated myself, so I _over_ ate," he was huffing and puffing with exertion, then added quietly, almost shamefully, "I'm always hungry now,"

Andrew seated himself next to Tom and put a warm, comforting hand on his belly, rubbing soothing circles into the engorged organ stretched taut underneath the thick layer of fat. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"You said you'd take care of me," Tom said in a small voice, an edge of accusation in the tone. "You made me like this. Into a great, fat, greedy thing, constantly begging for food and your cock. I don't like who I am anymore,"

"I'm so sorry, Thomas. I thought this was what you wanted. To lose control," Andrew searched the older man's face earnestly, longing to soothe him, to comfort him, but unsure if his attentions would be welcome.

"I'm not so sure anymore," Tom whispered.


	8. Just One More Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I pushed myself out of my comfort zone with this one. I hope someone liked it. LOL!

"You're not so sure about...what?" Andrew asked hesitantly.

"This. Us. I don't feel good about myself when I'm with you,"

Andrew shut his eyes. He'd known this was coming, known Tom would leave. They'd all left. They'd always leave. "Yea. Alright," he replied, forcing a smile.

"I'm sorry,"

"No. I get it. I'm the one who's sorry. I never meant to hurt you," he repeated.

"I know. Do you mind if I stay a while longer, though? Just until I get my weight down to a manageable level? I can't even bathe myself anymore, for fuck's sake,"

Andrew grinned. "Stay as long as you'd like,"

And he did.

***

It took Tom six months to whittle thirty pounds from his frame. He was still terribly heavy, but not as uncomfortable. He'd decreased his calories and stuck to a strict diet. Now that he had freer range of motion, he'd taken to doing light couch exercises. A month later, the scale told him he'd lost another twenty. It was time for him to go.

"Andrew?" he said softly as they watched TV.

"Hmmm?"

"I've lost fifty pounds,"

"That's good, Tom!" he smiled warmly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow,"

Andrew sighed. He'd known it was coming soon. He'd seen Tom's spirits lifted as he began moving more easily. A lump formed in his throat. "Alright, then. Are-could you just sleep with me one last time?"

Tom held his hand out and let Andrew take him to bed.

***

"God, Tom, yes, _yes_!" Andrew roared as his cock was squeezed by Tom's tits.

"My god, your cock...I'm gonna miss it," Tom sighed wistfully. "Thank you for not making me beg this time,"

"Mmmmm," Andrew purred as he was deep-throated. "I think I let you get too fat, Tom. Your libido is fantastic at this weight," Andrew panted through his release.

"I do feel a lot better, physically," Tom admitted after he'd swallowed.

"And mentally?"

"I'll get there," Tom said, though he wished it were sooner rather than later.

***

It wasn't until a year and a half later that Tom finally lost the rest of the weight. His confidence still hadn't completely returned, but he was feeling more worthy of being loved. He wandered into the same pub where he'd first met Andrew over two years ago and did a double take.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked the young actor.

"It is now," Andrew beamed. "You look great! How are you?"

"Famished," Tom laughed as he took a menu.

They talked pleasantly, like old friends do, as they ate. Tom pushed his plate away, feeling comfortably full. He glanced up at Andrew, winked, and picked up the last bit of burger. "Well, I guess it's just one more bite,"


End file.
